somber_elegyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mystery in the Mirror Room
The Mystery in the Mirror Room is a document in Somber Elegy; Broken Dreams. It details the story of the Doppelgänger. Location It is found in near the stairs in the Lower West Hallway in Valhalla's Tower (originally Royale's Dance Hall). Transcript The Mystery in the Mirror Room The Mirror Room of Royale's Dane Hall was highly regarded for having produced a number of famous young dancers. Many young talents hoping to be a future ballerina competed in Royale's Dance Tournament. Of these young talents, twin sisters named Hailey and Sarah appeared the most promising. People speculated that they would grow up to become famous dancers and showered then young sisters with compliments. It was the younger twin, Sarah, who received higher praise than her older sister. It was difficult to decide which of the twins was better in terms of physical condition and technique, but it was generally agreed that Sarah was better at expressing herself and that she could move people's hearts through her performance. At first, Hailey didn't give much thought to the reviews. The same review kept repeating and after losing the lead role to her sister in multiple performances, it began to worry her and she became nervous. In the meantime, the talent show for the class was quickly approaching. The performance from Royale's Dance Hall was such a good opportunity to make yourself known to the public. Performing the main role in the show would be the equivalent to making a debut in the world of dance. The dance hall decided to hold an audition for the main role to allow a fair selection. It was the day before the audition. Hailey was pacing back and forth in the Mirror Room nervously, troubled by her thoughts. She believed that if Sarah were to take the leading role from her again this time, she would be doomed to live in her sister's shadow for the rest of her life. After long deliberation, it seemed like she had come to a conclusion. She left the Mirror Room with an especially shiny pair of ballerina shoes. The next day, there was an accident during the audition; Sarah fell during her performance. Her foot was covered in blood, sliced by pieces of broken glass. Her blood stained her ballerina shoes red. In the end, Hailey was picked to take the leading role. Hailey performed brilliantly and won the hearts of many fans. She even received scouting offers from a few famous ballet companies for after her graduation. In contrast, Sarah was in complete despair and was slowly withering away. She repeatedly tried to practice before her wounds were healed and it made her injury worse and worse, Eventually, her injury was so terrible that she died of infection. When the music stopped, Hailey took a break from her practice and sat down to wipe the sweat from her face. She was alone in the Mirror Room after all the other students had gone home. Of course, Sarah would be here with her now if she was alive.... For a moment she thought about her sister. It gave her goosebumps and she quickly pushed the thought away. Hailey got up and stood in front of the mirror, ready to resume her practice, She stopped when she noticed there was something off with her reflection in the mirror. In the mirror, her ballerina shoes were stained red. Startled, she quickly looked down to check on her shoes, but they were a clean white pair of ballerina shoes, Right at that moment she heard '' "I've been copying you perfectly so far sister. Now it's your turn. You copy me now." '' Hailey's reflection in the mirror, the one that wore the bloody shoes, raised her hands slowly to grasp her neck. A gleeful grin spread across her face. Category:Ghost Stories